Another Power
by Arubatorion
Summary: Di dunia ini, kekuatan yang mereka ketahui hanyalah energi sihir, baik itu iblis, manusia ataupun ras lainnya. Yah walaupun definisi masing-masing ras berbeda, namun maknanya tetaplah sama. Mereka tidak pernah tahu ada kekuatan lain di belahan dunia ini, dan pemegang kekuatan tersebut adalah seorang remaja yang menginginkan satu kata yang disebut 'kedamaian'. WarnINSIDE
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ichi Ishibumi and other**_

 _ **Another Power**_

 **Genre: Advanture, Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Romance, Super Power**

 **Warning: Miss typo, AU** , **GodLike Naru, PlotHole, etc**

 **Pair:...?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat anak kita sayang, bukankah dia tampan seperti dirimu."

"Kau benar, tapi kurasa wajahnya mengikuti ibunya."

"Hora, anak laki-laki tidak seharusnnya cengeng. Kau harus kuat seperti ayahmu."

"Kau suka hadiah yang kami berikan padamu, sayang?"

"Astaga, kenapa kau selalu pulang dengan baju kotor seperti ini?!"

"Ayah tidak akan marah, percayalah. Jadi jelaskan kenapa kau berkelahi, bahkan membuat anak lainnya menangis?"

"...dan pada akhirnya, sang pangeran hidup bahagia dengan tuan putri."

"Dengar nak, ini mungkin akan terdengar mengejutkan, tapi percayalah kami akan selalu menyayangimu bagaimanapun kondisinya."

"Jika kau menjadi pesimis hanya karena ejekan dari orang-orang itu, sebaiknya kau mengambil jalan lain. Namun, jika kau ingin membungkam mulut mereka dan membuktikan bahwa dirimu kuat. Maka berlatihlah, teruslah berlatih hingga mereka semua yang mengakui kekuatamu!"

"Anakku sayang, ingat apa yang akan ibu katakan. Jika saja ibu dan ayah tidak kembali dengan selamat, jangan pernah menuntut dendam ataupun berbuat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Jadilah seorang pria kuat yang dapat menolong orang lain yang sedang dalam masalah. Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain hanya karena kau tidak memiliki apa yang kebanyakan orang miliki, berlatihlah, berlatih dan terus berlatih hingga dirimu dapat melindungi apa yang kau sayangi. Ingat, kau juga harus menjadi seorang yang cerdas, orang dengan kekuatan besar namun tidak memiliki intelektual sama saja seperti sebuah mesin yang menunggu untuk dioperasikan."

"Pesan ayah hanya satu anakku, jangan pernah menyerah pada apapun yang telah kau tetapkan."

"Kami berdua menyayangimu, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin nak? Untuk seorang seumuranmu, bukankah bersekolah di academi ini lebih baik?"

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan beberapa interior seperti satu set sofa, beberapa rak buku, dan juga meja beserta kursinya yang menghadap langsung ke arah sofa. Terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan, satunya terlihat lebih tua dengan rambut hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning juga jenggot di dagunya. Sedangkan orang yang berhadapan dengannya adalah seorang remaja dengan surai pirang jabrik dan manik biru saphire ditambah dengan tiga pasang whisker di setiap pipinya.

"Seperti yang tertulis di sana, Kepala Sekolah. Batas waktu penerimaan murid baru telah selesai, lagi pula saya tidak mempunyai energi sihir sama sekali. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menjadi murid di academi ini." Seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang yang sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang barusan dipanggil sedan sebutan kepala sekolah.

"Tapi bukankah kau bisa menjadi seorang ksatria? Apalagi pekerjaan yang tersisa hanya menjadi staf kebersihan, apa kau yakin nak?" Si kepala sekolah nampak bertanya sekali lagi untuk menyakinkan remaja yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di academi ini.

Pada awalnya dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada remaja di depannya ini, namun setelah tahu apa yang diinginkan remaja pirang di depannya ini. Dia sedikit tertarik, bukan tertarik dalam hal percintaan. Ayolah, dia masih normal, lebih baik dirinya mengintip di pemandian air panas. Dirinya tertarik karena remaja yang berhadapan dengannya ini malah mencari pekerjaan, biasanya orang-orang yang datang secara langsung menemui dirinya ingin agar dapat menjadi murid academi yang dia urus ini.

"Saya akan tetap menerimanya kepala sekolah, dan juga saya tidak ingin menjadi seorang siswa di sekolah ini karena kebijakan khusus yang Kepala Sekolah berikan. Aku tidak ingin orang lain salah paham." Si pemuda menjawab dengan suara formal, tidak lupa nada bicara yang digunakan agar tidak menggangu kesopanan.

"Kau yakin? Gaji menjadi seorang staf kebersihan tidak terlalu besar." Si Kepala Sekolah bertanya sekali lagi, bukan bermaksud memaksa, tapi dia berharap remaja di depannya ini agar menjadi siswa disini.

"Seperti yang saya katakan barusan, kepala sekolah." Yah, nampaknya si pemuda juga tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia menolak tawaran dari orang yang berada di hadapannya dengan halus.

"Hah, kalau begitu baiklah. Silahkan berikan surat ini pada kepala staf Kebersihan. Bangunannya berada tepat di belakang gedung ini, setelah sampai tanyakan saja pada orang-orang yang berada disana jika kau ingin menemui kepala staf atas nama Kelapa Sekolah. Jika mereka tidak percaya, tuntukkan saja surat itu." Si Kepala Sekolah nampak menulis sesuata pada kertas lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu kepala sekolah, terimakasih." Setelah menerima surat yang diberikan padanya, si pemuda nampak berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, si pemuda berambut pirang itu nampak berbalik lalu membungkuk pada kepala sekolah, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hah, padahal aku berharap dia menjadi siswa di academi ini." Setelah remaja itu keluar, si Kepala Sekolah menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang dia duduki.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa dia berharap remaja itu menjadi murid di sekolah ini, dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri pemuda itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan si pemuda bahwa dia tidak memiliki energi sini, tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam tubuh remaja itu.

Apalagi setelah melihat sorot mata remaja berambut pirang itu, seolah-olah dia dapat menyembunyikan apa yang ada di balik sorot matanya. Sang kepala sekolah telah melewati berbagai hal, tapi baru kali ini dirinya melihat hal yang seperti itu.

"Menyembunyikan sorot mata heh... Kau memang menarik anak muda." Si Kepala Sekolah nampak memegang kertas yang berisikan data dari remaja yang barusan berada di ruangannya itu.

Nama: Naruto

Asal: Riverwood Village

Tanggal lahir: 10 Oktober XXXX

Umur: 18 tahun

Keahlian: Sesuatu seperti membersihkan rumah, halaman atau tempat lainnya

"Apa-apaan keahliannya itu..."

Berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri bangunan utama academi ini, ah ngomong-ngomong sekarang dia sedang berada di salah satu academi terbaik di benua ini.

Ataraxia Scale Academi. Sebuah sekolah dengan luas yang luar biasa lega, bahkan mungkin luas sekolah ini hampir menyamai luas kastil kerajaan. Hm jika kalian tanya kenapa, maka jawabannya hanya satu. Karena sekolah ini merupakan satu dari tiga sekolah terbaik yang dimiliki oleh ras manusia.

Ataraxia Scale Academi juga merupakan sekolah yang mencetak lulusan paling berbakat diantara tiga lainnya. Mengapa? Karena hanya di sekolah inilah dimana Mage dan Knight mendapat pelatihan secara seimbang, yah walaupun kau tetap bisa fokus pada salah satunya saja.

Contoh, mungkin jika kau tidak punya energi sihir kau bisa mengambil class knight. Namun bukan berarti kau tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran yang class Mage lakukan, kau masih bisa mengikutinya. Alasannya sederhana, karena jika seorang knight nanti berhadapan dengan seorang Mage. Maka pengetahuan yang berkaitan dengan class itu akan sangat dibutuhkan.

Yah, walaupun orang-orang yang mengambil kedua class ini tidaklah banyak. Karena bagaimanapun juga kau harus dapat menyeimbangkan kedua aspek yang kau miliki, martial art dan pengendalian energi sihir. Siapa saja yang memutuskan untuk mengambil kedua class ini harus bisa menyeimbangkannya. Oleh karena itu juga, orang-orang yang mengambil kedua class ini sekaligus memiliki wewenang khusus di sekolah

Bukan berarti dua sekolah lainnya yang dimiliki ras manusia tidak bagus. Lulusan dari dua sekolah lainnya juga sama bagusnya, hanya saja mereka mengedepankan satu aspek. Seperti Twin Star Academi yang hanya fokus pada martial art, dan Ancient Folk Academi yang hanya berfokus pada penggunaan sihir saja.

Dan sedikit info, saat ini bumi dibagi menjadi empat benua besar, dan salah satunya adalah benua dimana manusia hidup.

"Hm... Bangunan belakang gedung utama, maksudnya ini?" Tanpa sadar pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu telah sampai di depan bangunan yang dimaksud oleh kepala sekolah tadi. Tanpa membuang waktu, dirinya langsung melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bangunan itu.

Dan setelah berada di dalam, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengobservasi sekitarnya. Interior di ruangan ini cukup sederhana, satu set sofa kayu yang berada di samping kiri pintu masuk, sedangkan di samping kanan terdapat lorong yang menuju ruangan-ruangan di dalam bangunan ini. Beberapa pot tanaman dan juga dinding yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lukisan serta dua buah jendela di samping pintu masuk

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan, lalu dirinya menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah membersihkan ruangan ini.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut abu-abu kebiruan yang diikat dengan simpul kecil dengan gaya kuncir kuda dan bando putih yang menghiasi rambut gadis itu. Matanya memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya dan dia juga memiliki kulit yang terlihat halus berwarna peach terang. Memakai blus hijau panjang di bawah lutut dengan sebuah celemek.

"Maaf, permisi. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong sebentar?" Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menghampiri gadis yang dia lihat itu.

"Tentu, apa yang dapat aku bantu?" Si gadis nampak merespon ucapan dari remaja pirang itu.

"Etto, bisakah aku bertemu dengan kepala staf kebersihan? Kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk menemuinya lalu memberikan surat ini pada beliau." Pemuda itu langsung menjelaskan tujuannya datang kemari dan memperlihatkan surat yang dia bawa pada si gadis.

"Kepala staf? Tunggu disini sebentar. Duduklah dulu di sofa, aku akan memanggilnya." Si gadis langsung berlari ke arah lorong setelah mendengar permintaan dari lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan di pemuda, dia langsung berjalan ke arah sofa lalu duduk sambil melihat-lihat.

Tidak lama setelahnya, gadis berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu datang dengan seorang pria tua dengan rambut dan jenggot berwarna putih, jangan lupakan pandangan mata tajam yang digunakan pria itu, dia asumsikan bahwa pria yang datang bersama gadis itu adalah kepala kebersihan.

Si pemuda langsung berdiri saat pria tua itu datang menghampirinya. Lalu si pria tua itu berjalan ke arah sebuah kursi tunggal di samping kanan pemuda pirang itu berada, sedangkan si gadis tepat berada di hadapan pemuda, mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja dengan ukiran kayu yang indah, si pemuda kemudian duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh pria tua itu.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau bertemu denganku?" Si pria tua itu nampak langsung bertanya pada pemuda pirang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Etto... Tujuanku kemari untuk bekerja, sesuai seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah. Mungkin lebih jelasnya anda dapat membaca surat yang beliau berikan." Si pemuda juga nampak langsung to the point, dirinya langsung menyerahkan surat yang dia bawa pada orang dihadapannya ini.

"Hm, namamu Naruto? Baiklah, seperti yang kepala sekolah sampaikan, kau dapat bekerja di sini." Setelah membaca surat yang pemuda itu berikan, pria tua itu nampak memastikan nama dari pemuda itu, yah walaupun itu hanya sekedar basa-basi saja.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku adalah kepala staf kebersihan di sekolah ini, Sebas Tian. Dan gadis yang ada di depanmu bernama Syr Flova." Pria tua lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dan gadis dengan surai abu-abu yang berada di depan pemuda yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Naruto tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau menaruh barang-barang mu terlebih dahulu, setalah itu kita akan melakukan makan malam, mungkin bersamaan dengan perkenalan pada anggota lainnya. Syr-san, bisa kau antarkan pemuda ini ke kamarnya? Letaknya berada di sebelah kamarmu."

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kepala kebersihan barusan, kedua remaja itu, Naruto dan Syr segara beranjak dari ruangan lalu berjalan ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan lainnya.

 **Time Skip**

Setelah Naruto menaruh barang-barangnya dibantu oleh gadis berambut abu-abu di sebelahnya ini, mereka berdua langsung menuju ruang makan. Letaknya tepat di ujung lorong bangunan ini, setelah mereka tiba nampak meja sudah di suguhi dengan banyak makanan dan beberapa orang yang duduk di depan meja makan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka dua langsung menuju kursi kosong yang telah disediakan. Keduanya duduk secara bersebelahan sebelum akhirnya suara tepukan tangan dari kepala staf mengalihkan perhatian semua orang disana.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya telah aku katakan, malam ini kita kedatangan anggota staf baru. Naruto-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dia kemudian memperkenalkan nama lalu membungkukkan bada dan duduk kembali.

Perkenalannya disambut cukup baik oleh orang-orang disana, jika dihitung mungkin berjumlah lima belas orang, dengan dirinya menjadi enam belas, dan sejauh ini hanya Naruto beserta kepala staf saja yang merupakan anggota laki-laki disini. Atau memang hanya mereka berdua saja yang merupakan staf laki-lakinya?

"Kalau begitu Naruto-san, kau dapat berkenalan dengan yang lainnya lain kali. Dan untuk merayakan kedatangan anggota baru, aku membuat perayaan kecil seperti yang kalian lihat. Kalau begitu, silahkan dinikmati."

Setelah kepala staf berucap demikian, semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menyantap makanan yang telah dihidangkan. Suana makan malam ini cukup menyenangkan, dengan Naruto yang sesekali bertingkah konyol atau pun anggota lainnya yang juga ikut bertingkah konyol. Karena itu juga, Naruto sekarang dapat mengatahui nama-nama anggota staf lainnya, dan ternyata memang benar hanya dia dan kepala staf yang merupakan anggota laki-laki.

Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat hanya terdapat sebuah lemari, kasir dan koper di sisinya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik tengah berbaring di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Setelah selesai makan malam tadi, dirinya beserta seluruh anggota staf kebersihan lainnya memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat. Ya walau bagaimanapun hari juga telah menjelang malam, jadi waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh.

"Ayah, ibu, aku telah berlatih dan belajar. Aku juga sudah menemukan tempat serta orang-orang yang menurutku harus dilindungi, aku tidak ingin terlibat konflik besar. Tujuan awalku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku kuat sudah hilang. Tidak apa-apa kan, ayah?" Naruto nampak bermonolog sendiri sambil menatap langit kamar yang dia tempati saat ini.

"Hehe, ternya memang lebih nyaman seperti ini dari pada harus ikut belajar menjadi penyihir dan ksatria seperti yang lainnya, lalu menjalan quest dan bertarung. Hidup seperti ini ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Jadi ayah, ibu, jika kalian marah padaku yang mengambil jalan ini, mohon maafkan aku. Aku tetap akan berlatih dengan rajin agar kekuatan yang telah aku dapatkan tidaklah sia-sia, tapi aku hanya akan bertarung jika diperlukan. Tidak apa-apakan, ayah, ibu? Lagi pula sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku tidak suka terlalu disorot banyak orang."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung menutup matanya dan menyelam ke alam tidur dengan seulas senyum yang nampak pada wajahnya.

 _ **TBC**_

Halo-halo semuanya, perkenalan saya author baru dan ini adalah cerita perdana saya. Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan, baik itu dari segi bahasa, plot, atau yang lainnya.

mohon maaf mohon maaf.

Hm... Karena ini masih prolog, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibahas...

Tapi jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan cantumkan dalam kolom review. Karena pertanyaan dari kalian juga bisa jadi alur buat fic ini loh...

etto... karena aku tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi

See you next time


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ichi Ishibumi and other_

 _Another Power_

 _Genre: Advanture, Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Romance, Super Power_

 _Warning: Miss typo, AU, GodLike Naru, PlotHole, etc_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi hari yang cerah, sangat bagus untuk memulai pekerjaan. Kemarin malam Sebas-san mengatakan bahwa aku dapat bekerja hari ini, di peraturan yang aku baca. Pekerjaan staf kebersihan juga baru dimulai pada pukul tujuh pagi, jadi aku bangun satu jam lebih awal.

Untuk sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu Syr-san, gadis berambut abu-abu dengan gaya kuncir kuda yang kemarin membantuku. Kepala staf bilang dia yang akan menunjukkan apa saja yang perlu ku lakukan untuk pekerjaan di hari pertama.

"Hm... Pukul tujuh kurang lima menit."

Tok tok

"Mungkin itu Syr-san." Setelah mengatan demikian, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Dan benar saja, setelah kubuka ternyata memang Sry-san.

Tunggu ada yang aneh, kenapa tubuhnya berkeringat? Apakah dia habis melakukan olahraga pagi, atau apa? Nafasnya juga terlihat terengah-engah.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, seperti yang kepala staf katakan, hari ini aku akan mendampingimu untuk pekerjaan pertama." Syr-san mengakatan itu dengan nada ceria, melupakan fakta bahwa dia tadi terlihat kelelahan.

"Etto, Syr-san. Kenapa kau terlihat kelelahan seperti itu?" Tentu saja aku penasaran, seorang gadis di pagi hari yang terlihat berkeringat dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hm? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Yang lainnya juga, jadi seperti ini. Hehe..." Tunggu, menyelesaikan pekerjaan? Bukankah diperaturan ditulis pekerjaan dimulai pukul tujuh pagi?

"Syr-san, jam berapa kau bangun?"

"Jam empat pagi, yang lainnya juga sama sepertiku."

Aku hanya menampilkan wajah kosong, jam empat. Bukankah itu terlalu pagi? Apalagi udara yang dingin hingga dapat menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Yang lainnya sudah terbiasa seperti ini, jadi mereka sedang beristirahat."

"Yang lainnya beristirahat tapi kau masih tetap bekerja?"

"Ano... Ahahaha."

Terlalu imut, aku tidak kuat melihatnya!

Seperti yang gadis di samping ku ini katakan, para staf telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan mereka. Semua, aku tekankan SEMUA!

Ya, karena tidak ada pekerjaan yang tersisa untukku jadi Syr-san hanya menjelaskan apa saja yang harus aku lakukan untuk nanti siang. Sambil berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah, dia terus menjelaskan apa saja yang perlu aku lakukan. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini kami sedang berada di halaman depan akademi, dengan para siswa yang terus berdatangan.

Jika dilihat ini juga sudah waktunya para siswa datang, akademi dimulai pukul delapan pagi. Dan jika dilihat-lihat sejak perjalan mengelilingi sekolah ini bersama Syr-san, tidak ada sampah sedikitpun. Bahkan tidak ada bunga yang tampak layu, apakah para staf yang melakukannya? Tapi bagaimana, selisih waktunya hanya dua jam. Apalagi jumlah seluruh staf juga hanya lima belas orang? Dipikir-pikir berapa kali pun itu terlalu cepat mengingat berapa luas sekolah ini.

'Apa mereka menggunakan sihir?'

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala, bagaimanapun mereka melakukannya. Mereka hebat dapat membersihkan akademi hanya dalam kurun waktu dua jam.

"Jadi begitu Naruto-kun. Jadi ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Syr-san nampaknya telah selesai menjelaskan apa yang harus ku kerjakan untuk nanti siang.

"Tidak ada Syr-san, semua yang kau jelaskan sudah cukup."

Dengan demikian kami berjalan kembali ke gedung staf kebersihan, ini sudah waktunya sarapan, setelah membersihkan diri lalu istirahat sejenak. Baru setelah itu para staf kembali bekerja setelah istirahat sekolah usai.

Perasaanku saja atau memang banyak murid yang memandangi kami? Terlebih murid laki-laki, aku tahu pandangan itu bukan ditujukan padaku. Mereka tengah menatap Syr-san, yah mungkin aku sedikit mengerti kenapa mereka memandangi Syr-san. Aku akui wajahnya memang cantik, walaupun tidak secantik ibu.

"Hiraukan saja mereka Naruto-kun dan maafkan wajahku tidak secantik ibumu." Tunggu, dia tahu apa sedang aku pikirkan. Jangan-jangan dia mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran, yah walaupun ku rasa itu bukanlah hal aneh di dunia yang penuh akan sihir ini.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu." Lagi, dia tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Kalau bukan membaca pikiran, berarti membaca raut wajah? Tapi kenapa dia tahu aku membandingkan wajahnya dengan ibuku.

DUAK

Ugh, kurasa aku menabrak seseorang. Dari suara rintihannya, perempuan?

Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku, dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut putih panjang menutupi mata kanannya.

Aku lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Syr-san, dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, perasaanku saja atau dia saat ini tengah menatap cemas padaku?

"Etto, maaf atas hal yang baru saja terjadi. Sungguh itu murni ketidak sengajaan, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Bagaimanapun aku harus meminta maaf duluan, entah siapa yang salah, tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk jika tidak cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

Aku lalu menatap gadis itu kembali, dia sudah kembali berdiri. Entah kenapa, tapi yang aku rasakan saat melihat wajahnya. Gadis ini terlihat begitu kosong, wajahnya terlihat seperti boneka dengan iris mata kosong seperti es di dasar laut.

Gadis itu lalu menatap balik ke arahku, errr... Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa seperti diintimidasi. Dia terus menatapku dengan pandangan kosonya, aku lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dan yang kulihat adalah, para siswa menatap iba ke arah ku, apa gara-gara aku berurusan dengan gadis ini?

Kemudian gadis di hadapanku ini berlalu setelah bertatapan selama beberapa saat, dan ada yang aneh saat gadis itu melewatiku. Seketika aku menatap gadis itu, tidak salah lagi. Perasaan ini-

"Naruto-kun?"

Langkahku langsung terhenti tatkala seseorang menepuk salah bahuku.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Setelah mengakatan itu kepadaku, Syr-san lalu berjalan berlawanan dengan gadis tadi. Pandanganku masih terpaku ke arah pada gadis dengan rambut putih tadi.

'Perasaan yang aku rasakan darinya ini... Tidak salah, lagi sama seperti yang ku rasakan dulu.'

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di ruang makan yang berada di gedung staf kebersihan bersama yang lainnya. Mereka tengah sarapan, tidak ada gelak tawa yang menyertai kegiatan mereka seperti malam kemarin kecuali suara hasil dari sendok dan piring yang beradu.

"Ano... Sebas-san, boleh aku bertanya?" Suara Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, Naruto membuka suaranya ketika sarapan telah usai. Jadi menurutnya tidak apa-apa, apalagi kegiatan staf kebersihan baru dimulai kembali sepuluh menit sebelum waktu istirahat selesai, itu sekitar 30 menit dari sekarang

"Silahkan Naruto-san." Jawab pria dengan rambut serta kumis putih itu mengizinkan.

"Etto, ini mungkin tidak terlalu penting. Tapi, bagaimana kalian membersihkan seluruh lingkungan sekolah hanya dalam waktu dua jam? Menurutku setidaknya butuh puluhan orang untuk melakukannya, apalagi hampir tidak ada sampah bahkan bunga layu sekalipun, saat tadi Syr-san mengajakku berjalan-jalan sambil menjelaskan pekerjaan. Jujur itu tidak masuk akal, bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya. Kecuali satu hal, apa kalian menggunakan semacam sihir untuk melakukan itu semua. Tapi kurasa sihir biasa tidak akan cocok mengingat kebanyakan sihir sekarang digunakan untuk bertarung. "

Seketika semua yang yang ada di sana menundukkan kepala mereka, kecuali sang kepala staf kebersihan yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kau nyakin ingin mengetahui hal tersebut." Suara yang kepala staf gunakan terdengar dingin, ok sekarang semua orang yang ada di sana juga menatap Naruto dengan sama.

"Ku... Kurasa, i... Iya. Mungkin." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan kepala staf dengan gugup, Bagaimanapun orang yang baru keluar dari 'gua' seperti dirinya tidak akan kuat ditatap dingin oleh semua orang di ruangan ini.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya ikut aku ke halaman belakang." Pria tua dengan janggut dan rambut putih itu lalu beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya dapat mengikuti apa yang diucapkan, dirinya sendiri bingung. Kenapa harus ke halaman belakang, mungkin saja asumsinya benar. Bahwa mereka menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu dengan sihir?

Saat ini dirinya- Naruto sedang berada di halaman belakang, dengan kepala staf yang bediri sepuluh meter di depannya, juga para staf lainnya yang berada tepat dibelakang kepala staf.

"Etto... Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sebas-san? Bukankah kita terlalu jauh hanya untuk berbicara?" Sekarang pemuda berambut pirang itu benar-benar bingung. Untuk apa semua ini, bertarung?

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan datar, sebelum tiba-tiba dirinya menghilang dan berapa tepat di depan Naruto.

Bola mata Naruto seketika membola, dengan pupilnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi vertikal. Lalu Naruto melompat ke belakang guna menjaga jarak, ok yang tadi itu mengejutkannya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, Naruto-san?" Kepala staf lalu bertanya pada Naruto yang berada kira-kira berada tiga meter di depannya.

Gear-gear di otak Naruto seketika berputar, merespon pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kepala stafnya itu. 'Ok, pertama aku meminta kepada kepala staf untuk menjelaskan kenapa pekerjaan mereka dapat selesai dengan cepat. Kemudian kepala staf mengajakku ke halaman belakang, lalu...'

"Souka, jadi seperti itu. Kalian menguasai sihir percepatan untuk melakukannya, tapi bagaimana bisa? Setahuku, sihir percepatan digunakan untuk memangkas jarak, artinya digunakan pada kaki. Jika kalian menggunakannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan, bukankah itu artinya seluruh tubuh kalian menggunakan sihir percepatan?"

Akhirnya ia paham kenapa mereka dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat, sihir percepatan. Sebuah sihir yang diperuntukkan untuk mempercepat laju gerakan, tapi sejauh yang Naruto tahu. Sihir percepatan hanya bisa digunakan pada organ gerak bagian bawah saja, yaitu kaki. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang dirinya tahu tapi, seperti yang dirinya katakan barusan. Perlu usaha yang sangat besar untuk melakukan sihir percepatan dengan seluruh organ gerak.

"Asumsimu tidak salah, namun tidak semuanya benar. Sihir percepatan tidak hanya dapat digunakan pada kaki, namun seluruh organ gerak lainnya. Tentu saja dengan tinggat kesulitan yang besar, jika gagal. Resiko terkecilnya mungkin patah tulang, karena bagaimanapun tidak seperti berlari. Kau harus bisa mengontrol keseluruhan anggota tubuhmu dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi."

Jawaban yang barusan dia dengar dari kepala staf mengubah cara pandangnya, Naruto sekarang berasumsi. Semua anggota staf kebersihan adalah orang-orang yang hebat, dapat menguasai bahkan mengembangkan sebuah teknik sihir sederhana dan menguasainya. Ok, dirinya berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah dengan mereka.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti, sebaiknya kita segera kembali bekerja."

Dan pernyataan dari Sebas-san barusan membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sana membubarkan diri, kecuali seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih menatap kearah dimana yang lainnya pergi.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuat masalah selama bekerja disini."

Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di taman, dengan para siswa yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengerti, mengapa pekerjaan staf kebersihan dilakukan pada saat seluruh siswa sedang beristirahat. Bukankah itu hanya akan menambah pekerjaan saja? Yah meskipun pekerjaannya berakhir satu jam setelah istirahat, kemudian dilanjutkan saat sekolah usai nanti.

"Memikirkannya hanya akan membuat ku bingung saja." Naruto menghela nafas disela-sela kesibukannya, tangannya kembali memotong bunga yang sudah layu.

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri setelah memotong semua bunga yang layu, namun saat dirinya akan berbalik. Tidak sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang.

'Lagi? Bahkan dengan perempuan.'

Dengan segera Naruto menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, tapi usahanya sia-sia tatkala seseorang yang dia tabrak jatuh ke arahnya.

SRET

Dengan reflek yang bagus dan sedikit tenaga, Naruto menahan tubuhnya dengan memundurkan salah satu kakinya ke belakang. Dirinya lalu menahan si gadis dengan memegang kedua pundak milik orang dia tabrak itu.

Terdiam dalam posisi itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya si gadis menjauhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, kemudian tiba-tiba gadis itu menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Gomennasai, aku tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang di depanku saat berjalan tadi." Naruto terkejut melihat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang dia tabrak barusan.

Setelah meminta maaf, gadis tersebut kemudian menegakkan badannya. Wajahnya langsung menatap orang yang barusan menahannya, kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling memandang.

Sepasang remaja itu kini sedang berada pada momen dimana tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan orang lain disekitar mereka lagi. Setidaknya itu yang di alami oleh gadis dengan surai merah yang masih beradu tatapan dengan Naruto.

"Etto, kurasa aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan badannya, mengakhiri momen dimana mereka saling bertatapan.

"Eh?! Apa yang anda maksud, justru sayalah yang harus meminta maaf." Si gadis juga terlihat tidak enak, kemudia dengan tinggah gugup. Dirinya juga menundukkan badannya, hingga mereka berdua terlihat seperti patung, dimana kepala mereka nampak berdekatan.

"Maaf, tapi bagaimanapun juga saya yang tidak berhati-hati tadi. Jadi maaf saya ojou-sama!"

"Ie ie, bagaimanapun juga saya juga tidak berhati-hati. Jadi mohon maafkan saya!"

Nampak kedua remaja dengan surai yang berbeda warna itu tertawa kecil, lalu mereka pun kembali menegakkan tubuh mereka sehingga sekarang terlihat keduanya saling bertatapan kembali.

Kemudian Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak gadis di hadapannya berkenalan. "Naruto. Jika boleh, saya ingin tahu nama anda, ojou-sama."

"Ara, sungguh tidak terduga. Sara, Uzumaki Sara. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Gadis di hadapannya juga terlihat menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto.

"Maaf jika ini tidak sopan ojou-sama, tapi saya mempunyai keperluan lain. Jadi jika boleh, ijinkan saya untuk undur diri." Ucap Naruto sopan dengan badan yang dia bungkukkan layaknya seorang butler.

"Fufufu, tentu saja. Aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk menahanmu terus disini." Sara menjawab tingkah dari Naruto dengan sedikit kekehan dan senyum di wajah cantiknya itu.

Naruto kemudian menegakkan badannya dan memandang sebentar gadis pemilik surai merah di hadapannya, sebelum Naruto tersenyum lalu berlalu meninggalkan lawan bicaranya.

Setelah Naruto berlalu, Sara kemudian kembali tersenyum. Dengan perlahan Sara merendahkan tubuhnya lalu tangan putih miliknya menyentuh kelopak sebuah bunga di hadapannya.

"Naruto kah, pemuda yang tidak memiliki energi sihir namun memancarkan sebuah aura yang sama seperti 'binatang buas'. Fufufu, sunggu menarik."

Beralih ke tempat Naruto, saat ini ia tengah berjalan santai sambil sesekali dirinya melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Uzumaki Sara, seorang gadis dengan energi sihir yang luar biasa besar namun terasa begitu tenang. Heee, sungguh menarik."

"Seperti yang diumumkan oleh kepala sekolah, sebentar lagi akademi akan menyelenggarakan acara tahunan dimana para siswa akan dihadapkan oleh pertandingan kelompok. Jadi tugas kita adalah mengamankan akademi karena raja beserta keluarganya akan menyaksikan acara tahun ini. Tidak hanya raja, beberapa bangsawan dari berbagai daerah juga akan turut menyaksikan acara tahun ini."

Di ruang makan nampak para staf kebersihan sedang mengadakan perbincangan, semua terlihat mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kepala staf katakan dengan serius. Kecuali satu remaja dengan surai pirang yang terlihat paling mencolok diantara semua yang ada disana yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

Lalu dengan tingkah gugup, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menginstrupsi yang lainnya.

"Maaf, tapi hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tadi aku mendengar kata 'mengamankan', bukankah tugas kita membersihkan?"

Seketika semua orang memandang Naruto lucu dan direspon dengan tampang lucu oleh si pemuda berambut pirang. 'Are, apa yang salah dari perkataanku?'

"Maa, kau tidak salah bertanya seperti itu. Lagi pula ini hari pertamamu bekerja, begini Naruto. Sebenarnya tugas kita tidak hanya membersihkan, atau mungkin. 'Membersihkan' dalam artian sebenarnya, ku pikir kau akan mengerti tanpa perlu aku jelaskan lebih lanjut." Semua orang masih memandang Naruto dengan lucu, apalagi sekarang mereka terkikik geli melihat tingkah pemuda tersebut yang nampak sedang berfikir.

'Tunggu, mengamankan. Membersihkan dalam artian sebenarnya. Itu berarti, membuat akademi tetap 'bersih' dari segala ancaman yang akan datang. Souka, itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa mereka dapat menguasai sihir percepatan.'

"Jadi Sebas-san, apa saja yang harus kami lakukan?" Raut wajah Naruto seketika berubah sesaat setelah dirinya memahami pekerjaan yang saat ini ia ambil. Dan itu juga berlaku pada anggota staf yang lainnya.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak bertingkah heboh setelah mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari pekerjaan yang kau ambil."

"Maa... Di dunia yang penuh akan segala hal yang seharusnya tidak mungkin ini, aku rasa seorang keamanan yang berkedok sebagai tukang bersih-bersih masihlah hal yang normal." Semua orang lalu tertawa setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto barusan. Setidaknya suasan tidak terlalu tegang.

"Kembali ke topik utama Sebas-san, jadi apa yang perlu aku lakukan?" Mengalihkan topik kembali, wajah Naruto juga kembali serius.

"Untuk tahun ini terjadi perubahan peraturan pada acara yang akan diselenggarakan, dan untuk pekerjaan yang akan kita lakukan. Kepala akademi sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya secara langsung." Seorang pria dengan poni rambut yang berbeda warna lalu muncul dari balik pintu masuk, kemudian secara serempak seluruh anggota staf berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Maa... Maa... Jangan bersikap terlalu formal seperti itu, lagi pula ini bukan pertemuan formal." Seorang pria yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu barusan adalah sang kepala akademi, Azazel.

"Terimakasih Azazel-sama." Setelah itu seluruh anggota staf kembali duduk, diikuti oleh Azazel yang mengambil kursi kosong di sebelah Sebas.

"Langsung saja pada intinya, tugas kalian seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya saja akan ada sedikit perubahan dimana kali ini kalian akan berjaga berpasangan, dan untukmu Naruto. Aku yakin kau telah mengerti keadaannya, tapi karena kau masih baru. Maka Yuri Alpha yang akan menjadi rekanmu." Azazel lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang dia maksud untuk meminta persetujuan, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang dia maksud. Azazel kemudian melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Terakhir, tidak hanya kalian. Namun para guru dan beberapa orang dari kerajaan juga akan turut mengamankan acara tahun ini. Tapi seperti biasa, tugas kalian adalah bermain dibalik layar, tanpa diketahui oleh masyarakat awam. Juga Naruto, sebelummya aku minta maaf .Bisakah kau memberitahu kami kekuatanmu? Bukan bermaksud merendahkan, tapi kau sendiri pasti mengerti kenapa aku menanyakan perihal hal ini, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membuat sebagian orang yang mengerti dengan yang diucapkan oleh Azazel menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menja-"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu banyak. Yang dapat aku beritahukan pada kalian hanyalah, aku dapat mengendalikan petir. Itu saja, mohon dimengerti." Sebelum Azazel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlebih dahulu Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Maa... Ku rasa itu sudah cukup. Baiklah, kalian dapat kembali bekerja. Aku masih ingin minum teh disini." Mengerti dengan yang Azazel ucapkan, seluruh staf kebersihan kecuali sang kepala staf. Secara bersamaan mereka berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah duduk menikmati secangkir teh di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu anak baru itu?"

"Seperti perintah anda, Azazel-sama. Saya telah mengetesnya, dan jika boleh, saya sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Naruto ungkapan mengenai kekuatannya, Azazel-sama."

Azazel kemudian menyesap tehnya, menikmati sebuah rasa yang menyentuh lidahnya.

"Begitu kah, jika kau berkata seperti itu. Maka aku juga akan mempercayainya." Azazel lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya, sambil kepalanya mengadah. Menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Tanpa energi sihir sedikit pun, tapi menurut pengakuannya, dia dapat mengendalikan petir. Apalagi pupil matanya yang sempat berubah menjadi vertikal tadi, juga aura 'binatang buas' yang sempat dia keluarkan. Sial, dia membuatku penasaran. Khe, semenarik apa sebenarnya dirimu, Naruto."

Beralih pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada di hutan belakang akademi, karena pekerjaan sudah selesai jadi pemuda dengan tiga pasang whisker itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sedang terjadi sesuatu di hutan ini?" Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di hutan ini, dan itu terbukti sesaat setelah Naruto memfokuskan seluruh indranya.

Seperti saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Sebas, atau kepala akademi tadi di ruang makan. Pupil matanya kembali berubah menjadi vertikal.

"Energi sihir? Tapi auranya berbeda-beda, sebuah perkumpulan?" Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Naruto memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke tempat asal dari energi sihir yang dia rasakan.

Berlari kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah tanah yang cukup lapang. Tidak ada pepohonan yang tumbuh pada area tertentu, seolah-olah tempat ini sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Sebentar lagi, rencana yang telah kita susun akan terlaksana. Kukuku, akan aku pastikan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kita."

Indra pendengar menangkap sebuah suara, namun tidak ada apa-apa disekitarnya selain pohon-pohon yang melingkar. Menyisakan beberapa area kosong yang saat ini tengah dia tempati.

'Tunggu dulu, area kosong di tengah hutan. Bagaimanapun ini terdengar aneh, apalagi dari yang aku lihat, hutan ini jarang sekali dijamah oleh manusia. Dan suara yang datang entah dari mana, berarti tempat ini merupakan sebuah penanda.'

"Seperti yang anda minta, saya telah membawa bendanya." Sebuah suara kembali terdengar, namun anehnya tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di tempat itu.

"Tunggu dulu..." Secara tiba-tiba Naruto kemudian menempelkan salah satu telinganya pada permukaan tanah.

"Hahahaha, dengan ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kita!" Dan suara itu kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah aku duga, entah berapa kali aku harus berterimakasih pada 'mereka'. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini aku harus segera melaporkan apa yang telah ku dengar kepada kepala staf." Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukan tanpa sebab dirinya bersikap seperti ini, melainkan karena sebuah aura gelap yang terkumpul di tempat tadi.

"Jika hipotesis ku tidak salah, maka akan terjadi sebuah tragedi tidak lama lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo yo yo... Minna genki? Hehehe, maafkan diriku ini yang up terlalu lama. Bukan tanpa sebab, tapi aku baru memasuki masa SMK jadi lumayan menguras waktu luang.

Hm... Tidak banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang chapter ini, aku juga sudah 'sedikit' memperlihatkan kekuatan Naruto. Dan maaf juga jika kesan alurnya terlalu dipaksakan, juga pengulangan kata terus-menerus terjadi. Itu murni kesalahanku.

Ok cukup curhatnya, maaf juga aku tidak membalas review. Tapi sunggu aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sempat-sempatnya meninggalkan komentar pada cerita pertamaku ini. Oh, ku tambahkan 1k. Mungkin cukup, berharap saja semoga terus nambah wordnya setiap chapter.

Terakhir, sedikit catatan. Walaupun fic ini up-nya tidak menentu, tapi aku usahan untuk terus berlanjut.

Sekian dariku, dan aku minta kepada kalian untuk setidaknya memberikan komentar pada ceritaku ini...

Don't be panic make something awasome

Arubatorion, Blazing Dark Dragon out...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Ichi Ishibumi and others**

 **Another Power**

 **Warning: MasterTypo, Gaje,** **Kata berulang, kata tidak baku, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan, hanya sampai disini saja kah?" Seonggok tubuh manusia yang tengah terlentang di tengah-tengah sebuah kawah berukuran raksasa, keadaan di sekitar manusia itu nampak kacau. Baik dirinya sendiri maupun lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Khe, makhluk ini ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka. Bahkan dengan mode Crimson pun masih belum dapat membuatnya hanya untuk kelelahan sedikit saja." Di atas manusia itu- seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang, nampak seekor makhluk dengan sayap dan juga ekor yang tengah terbang. Naga hitam dengan dua tanduk mencuat ke depan di kepala makhluk itu. Makhluk dengan empat kaki dan sepasang sayap hitam besar itu terlihat tengah menatap sang remaja, dengan beberapa kilatan petir hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Maa... Meskipun aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, tapi setidaknya mati dalam usia remaja bukanlah salah satu pilihan tepat. Dan aku yakin ibu dan ayah akan langsung menceramahiku nanti." Si remaja terlihat tengah berusaha berdiri, dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak lagi memiliki atasan dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terlumuri oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, sampai aku memiliki sebuah tujuan untuk hidup dan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya aku lindungi. Maka tidak akan pernah ada dalam diriku kata menyerah." Sebuah energi gila-gilaan tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh si remaja. Hingga kemudian remaja dengan rambut pirang itu mendongkak, menatap makhluk di atasnya dengan iris mata hitam dengan pupil merah vertikal.

"Majulah! Wahai makhluk agung pemegang kunci kekuatan terakhir!" Makhluk- Naga yang saat ini tengah terbang, menatap si remaja. Nampak sudut bibir makhluk itu terangkat, menampakkan sebuah seringai yang ditujukan pada remaja yang berada di bawahnya. Sayap yang senantiasa membentang di udara itu nampak mengepak, seolah-olah menjawab deklarasi yang dilontarkan oleh remaja pirang itu.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba keduanya melesat secara bersamaan. Meninggalkan kilatan cahaya pada lintasannya masing-masing, hingga akhirnya. Sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang tercipta, hasil dari benturan mereka berdua. Menciptakan sebuah hembusan angin kuat yang menghempaskan material-material disekitar tempat kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu bertarung **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini akademi sedang melakukan persiapan untuk acara tahunan yang akan diselenggarakan, dan ada beberapa perubahan pada acara kali ini, dimana para masyarakat umum juga dapat menyaksikannya secara langsung.

Juga, sistem pertandingan yang diselenggarakan ikut dirubah. Dimana setiap kelas hanya akan mengirimkan paling banyak lima orang sebagai perwakilan, dan pertandingan juga akan dilakukan secara angkatan. Lalu akhirnya pemenang dari setiap angkatan akan dipertandingkan kembali dalam sebuah battle royal.

Yah, pada akhirnya setiap orang akan bertanding secara individu saat final. Mungkin terdengar tidak menguntungkan untuk kelas satu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Ini diperlukan untuk kepuasan penonton.

Dan, yap. Selain untuk menyeleksi para siswa yang nantinya akan dikirim dalam sebuah pertarungan semua ras. Acara kali ini juga diselenggarakan untuk hiburan, terdengar tidak masuk akal? Tentu ada alasan untuk ini, sebagai bentuk apresiasi terhadap masyarakat yang telah memberikan kontribusi besar pada kerajaan. Maka raja mengubah kebijakan untuk acara ini.

Tidak hanya itu, yang membedakan acara tahun ini dengan acara tahun-tahun lalu adalah, raja beserta keluarga dan para bangsawan dari beberapa daerah di kerajaan yang turut akan menyaksikan secara langsung. Oleh karena itu juga, pengamanan yang dilakukan pun ikut meningkat.

Para bangsawan yang membawa masing-masing orang kepercayaan mereka, dan ikut mengirimkan orang-orangnya untuk meningkatkan keamanan dalam acara kali ini. Tidak lupa sang raja yang juga mengerahkan hampir setengah dari pasukan kerajaan.

Tentu saja, akademi juga berpartisipasi dalam hal ini. Para staf kebersihan yang ternyata bertugas sebagai pelindung, yang akan melakukan tugas tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka, berada di sebuah ruangan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk makan.

Berdiskusi, membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tugas mereka. Dengan seorang pria berambut putih yang tengah memimpin pembahasan.

"Sebagaimana yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah kemarin lusa, kita akan berjaga di beberapa tempat secara berpasangan. Kepala sekolah juga telah membagikan tugas yang akan kita kerjakan." Kepala staf nampak tengah mengintruksikan kepada anggota stafnya, dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam sebuah kertas.

"Khusus untuk Naruto, kau dan Yuri Alpha akan menjadi pengawal raja."

Hening untuk sesaat, yah itu wajar saja. Mereka masih dapat mengerti untuk seorang Yuri Alpha ditunjuk dalam tugas ini. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah satu orang lagi. Sebagai anggota yang baru saja masuk beberapa hari ini sudah mendapat tugas yang... Katakanlah berat, apalagi dengan kekuatannya yang masih samar, lebih tepatnya diragukan. Tentu saja itu membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu bingung.

Semua, kecuali orang yang bersangkutan. Bohong jika pemuda dengan mata biru itu tidak mengetahui kenapa dirinya dipilih untuk tugas ini. Yah, secara garis besar ia sudah tahu alasan kenapa harus dirinya.

'Heh, pembuktian kah? Tidak ku sangka kepala sekolah senekat itu hanya untuk membuktikannya.'

Tak Tak

Dengan memukul-mukul meja dengan pelan, kepala staf menginstruksikan bawahannya untuk kembali fokus pada dirinya.

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku beritahukan, untuk sekarang kalian bisa kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing."

SRET

Secara serempak seluruh anggota staf berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Berjalan-jalan sebentar di area taman akademi, dimana beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya sempat berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah.

Pemuda dengan ciri identik, yaitu tiga pasang whisker di kedua bagian pipinya itu berhenti, kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan. Yah, dirinya telah selesai melakukan pekerjaan, dan juga waktu makan malam masihlah lama. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Wajahnya kemudian mendongkak, iris shapirenya menatap ke arah birunya langit yang memiliki warna serupa. Pikirannya kalut, mengingat kejadian saat dirinya tengah berada di hutan. Jika pendengaran dan hipotesisnya benar, maka akan terjadi penyerangan saat acara berlangsung nanti.

'Yang aku bingung adalah, kenapa mereka berniat menyerang saat para bangsawan datang, membantaian? Tapi aku yakin para bangsawan juga tidak akan sebodoh itu membiarkan diri mereka tanpa perlindungan sama sekali, ditambah pengamanan yang semakin diperketat.'

'Ck, dipikir berapakalipun ini semua masih tidak masuk akal. Kecuali ada suatu keadan atau sebuah benda yang membuat mereka berani melakukan penyerangan tepat saat dimana akademi berada dalam kondisi teramannya.'

Saat pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu tengah sibuk dalam pikirannya, seorang gadis yang sangat identik dengan ciri-ciri orang yang dia tabrak beberapa hari lalu tengah duduk disampingnya sambil terus memandang wajah pemuda itu.

Merasa kesal karena dirinya tidak mendapat respon apapun, Akhirnya si gadis memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

Yah, usaha itu berhasil, dirinya mendapat respon dari orang di sampingnya itu.

"Ah. Aku kira siapa, ternyata anda." Pandangannya lalu menangkap seorang gadis dengan surai merah panjang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Ada keperluan apa seorang putri dari bangsawan Uzumaki mendatangi petugas kebersihan ini?" Dengan tingkah sopan layaknya seorang pelayan, Naruto bertanya pada gadis yang kini malah tertawa ringan melihat tingkahnya.

"Ara ara, tidak perlu seformal itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Sara." Dengan anggun, gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha, saya rasa itu tidak bisa. Tidak sopan rasanya memanggil putri bangsawan terkenal dengan nama depannya, apalagi kita hanya pernah bertemu satu kali. Oh, ini kali kedua kita bertemu." Ucap Naruto, yah dirinya juga merasa tidak enak jika harus memanggil orang yang baru saja bertemu dengan nama depannya. Ah, pengecualian untuk Syr.

"Ara, seperti dugaanku kau sungguh menarik... Naruto. Boleh aku panggil seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, dan terimakasih atas pujiannya." Dengan senyum ramah, Naruto membalas perkataan si gadis.

"Jadi, Hime-sama. Apakah ada suatu keperluan hingga anda mendatangiku?" Kembali pada pertanyaan awalnya, walaupun hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap ke arah langit, melakukan hal serupa dengan Naruto saat dirinya melihat pemuda itu di taman ini.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya merasa kau begitu menarik. Saat semua orang seumuran kita bersikeras untuk bersekolah disini, tapi kau malah menutuskan untuk bekerja." Naruto menatap lawan bicaranya, mata gadis itu terpejam. Menikmati terpaan angin yang membuat surai merah terangnya menari. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saat ini Naruto tengah terpesona oleh sosok gadis disampingnya ini.

"Yah, seperti yang anda tahu. Saya tidak memiliki apa itu energi sihir, meskipun saya dapat masuk divisi knight. Akan menimbulkan banyak pertentangan kepada kepala sekolah untuk itu, mengingat saya bukanlah seorang bangsawan. Walaupun yah... Tidak dapat dipungkiri saya juga ingin melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan orang-orang seumuran saya."

Sara membuka matanya, menampilkan manik violet yang tengah memandang langit berwarna biru cerah, mengingatkannya pada manik orang yang saat ini tengah berada di sampingnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa semakin tertarik dengan lawan bicaranya ini, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan banyak perhatian darinya. Pemuda di sampingnya justru bertingkah secara normal, memperlakukannya seperti yang dia harapkan, seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya. Meskipun cara bicara pemuda itu terdengar formal, namun ditelinga nya itu berbeda sekali dengan orang-orang yang biasa berbicara dengannya.

Dan entah mengapa dia justru merasa nyaman dengan itu, mungkin terdengar naif menginat ini kedua kalinya mereka berinteraksi. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, ada dorongan dari dalam dirinya yang mengatakan untuk lebih mengenal pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Untuk beberapa alasan, hening diantara mereka. Bukan karena suasana yang canggung, tapi mereka saat ini tengah menikmati momen masing-masing. Semilir angin yang berhembus lembut, menerpa beberapa tumbuhan hingga menghasilkan bunyi tersendiri. Menerbangkan beberapa daun, hingga menciptakan atmosfir kenyamanan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, kedua remaja itu tersenyum dengan menawannya. Menikmati rasa nyaman yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh, membiarkan perasaan itu larut berputar-putar hanya untuk memberikan waktu lebih lama.

Kemudian, kepala mereka saling bertautan. Tidak ada yang memulai, mereka hanya mengikuti apa yang saat ini mereka rasakan. Mungkin terlihat layaknya sepasang kekasih oleh orang lain, tapi percayalah. Tidak ada barang sedikitpun niatan dalam diri mereka, saat ini perasaan kedua remaja itu murni hanya untuk menikmati suasana ini. Menghilangkan beban dipikiran masing-masing dan sebisa mungkin membuat mereka nyaman. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya terlelap. Memasuki alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah dengan gumpalan putih menghiasinya, sekarang berubah berwarna hitam pekat menutupi sebagian permukaan bumi. Tugas Matahari juga telah digantikan oleh ratu malam yang ditemani gemerlapnya cahaya bintang yang ikut menghiasi langit.

Yah, pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu terlelap di taman bersamaan dengan lawan bicaranya, saat terbangun hari sudah menjelang gelap. Artinya mereka tertidur selama tiga jam, dan untung saja taman tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu itu merupakan tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang-orang di akademi.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto saat ini tengah mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dengan kepala yang dibiarkan tidak tertutupi, dan tangan yang tengah menggenggam penutup mulut.

Menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kepalanya mendongak, menatap ke atas langit malam dengan pikiran campur aduk.

"Hanya tersisa beberapa hari lagi, dan juga aku belum memberitahu mereka apa-apa perihal ini. Ditambah aku tidak tahu apa motif mereka dan siapa saja yang terlibat didalamnya. Jadi setidaknya, menyiapkan beberapa perangkap untuk menghalau pergerakan mereka saat terjadi penyerangan kurasa tidaklah terlalu buruk."

Setelah mengenakan sebuah benda yang sedari tadi dia genggam pada area sekitar mukut dan hidungnya, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela. Mempersiapkan beberapa hal sebelum terjadi suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Seperti kata pepatah, mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati. Itulah yang saat ini dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dirinya tidak akan kebingungan harus memasang perangkap dimana, sebelum makan malam tadi. Ia sempat melihat peta akademi, dengan mengingat lokasi yang dia asumsikan sebagai tempat diskusi. Jadi tidak perlu memasang perangkap di seluruh sisi akademi, hanya perlu dibeberapa titik yang dia perkiraan akan menjadi jalur penyerangan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya, dengan pakaian yang terlihat kotor oleh tanah dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hah, tidak aku sangka akan selama ini. Pukul empat pagi, kurasa membersihkan tubuh sebelum mulai bekerja tidak buruk."

Dengan cekatan Naruto mengganti pakaiannya, akan merepotkan jika orang lain mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan. Dan juga soal penyeragan yang dia dengar, mungkin Naruto akan memberitahu yang lainnya hari ini.

Tidur? Untuk apa? Naruto sudah melakukannya kemarin sore, akan menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan jika dirinya tidur sekarang.

Berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya. Pandangannya memperhatikan sekitar, melihat-lihat jika saja ada orang lain. Yah, meskipun tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar? Menemui raja?" Pagi ini seperti biasa, semua anggota staf kebersihan tengah berkumpul di ruang kesayangan mereka. Dengan kepala akademi yang juga ikut dalam sarapan pagi, dan sebuah pengumuman darinya.

"Benar, raja mengatakan dirinya ingin melihat pengawal yang ditugaskan oleh akademi. Maka dari itu, kau akan berangkat ke kerajaan sekarang dan tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari." Dengan santai Azazel mengatakan itu, sambil tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi air teh hijau hangat.

"Maaf, aku tidak salah dengar. 'kau'? Bukankah seharusnya Yuri-san juga ikut?" Ok, tadi dirinya mendapat kabar untuk datang ke kerajaan. Kemudian tidak lama setelah itu, kepala akademi mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang akan kesana.

"Yap, seperti yang kau dengar. Hanya dirimu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu bahwa tugas sebenarnya staf kebersihan akademi ternyata adalah keamanan. Lagipula jika itu dirimu, kau masihlah anggota baru, tidak banyak yang mengenalmu. Dan tenang saja, Yuri Alpha akan tetap mengawal raja. Tapi seperti yang lainnya, dari balik layar." Dan klarifikasi dari kepala sekolah barusan berhasil membuat tubuhnya menegang.

Ayolah, bertemu raja? Yang benar saja, baginya yang baru saja keluar dari 'gua' bertemu dengan pemimpin kerajaan merupakan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak dia duga. Yang perlu dia pertanyakan adalah, bagaimana dirinya harua bersikap?! Tidak seperti dengan Sara, dimana Naruto dapat berbicara dengan leluasa. Salah sedikit saja, dalam bicara. Mungkin saat kembali nanti hanya nama tanpa raga.

"Ah aku baru ingat!"

Semua orang yang ada disana kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, karena dirinya akan tinggal di kerajaan sampai acara berlangsung. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan tentang penyerangan yang akan dilalukan.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Dengan suara lembutnya, Syr bertanya pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... Intinya begini, akademi akan diserang saat acara tahunan nanti berlangsung." Semua yang ada disana memasang wajah bingung.

"Hahahahaha, apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun. Mana ada orang yang berani menyerang akademi nanti, apalagi keamanan akademi akan berada dalam tingkat tertingginya." Semua memandang lucu Naruto, siapa yang akan percaya pada pemuda itu disaat seperti ini. Apalagi Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah orang yang selalu bercanda.

"Naruto, jelaskan!" Kembali, semua orang disana memandang Azazel yang memasang wajah serius. Begitupun dengan Sebas yang duduk di samping kepala sekolah.

"Begini, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyerang akademi, saat akademi nanti berada dalam tingkat keamanan paling tinggi. Kecuali ada suatu situasi atau sebuah benda yang membuat mereka berani melakukannya." Naruto menjelaskan dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Jika memang begitu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu akan ada penyerangan pada saat acara tahunan nanti?" Dan pertanyaan dari Sebas Tian tersebut mewakili apa yang ada di benak semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku merasakan banyak energi sihir saat berjalan-jalan di hutan. Tepatnya tiga kilometer ke arah barat dari akademi, aku mendengar beberapa orang berdiskusi tentang penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan."

"Tunggu. Kau bisa merasakan energi sihir?" Sekali lagi mereka memandang bingung pemuda itu, bagaimana bisa remaja yang tidak memiliki energi sihir di tubunnya dapat merasakan pancaran energi sihir orang lain.

"Maaf, aku koreksi. Bukan energi sihir, lebih tepatnya aura sihir." Pemuda itu kemudian menatap orang-orang disana dengan iris mata yang telah berubah menjadi vertikal dan pupil yang menjadi biru gelap.

"Jika apa yang kau katakan benar, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?" Azazel bertanya Naruto dengan nada datar, meminta pada si pemuda alasannya mengatakan itu sekarang.

"Jika aku mengatakannya jauh-jauh hari, maka acara ini akan dibatalkan. Dan jika acara ini dibatalkan, mereka yang berniat menyerang akan melarikan diri bahkan, mungkin mereka akan menyerang dilain waktu. Jadi menurutku, lebih baik kita biarkan mereka menyerang kemudian tangkap. Memang terdengar beresiko, tapi ini lebih baik daripada mencari mereka nanti yang pasti tidak akan mudah. Dan aku yakin kelompok itu juga memiliki anggota yang bertugas mengumpulkan informasi atau, bisa saja orang dalam juga bergabung dengan mereka..."

Naruto menghentikan pernyataan sebentar, menunggu reaksi dari orang-orang. Dan hanya diam yang dia dapatkan, lalu pandangannya mengarah pada sang kepala sekolah. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, dirinya kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apalagi, mungkin para bangsawan dan masyarakat akan kecewa. Mengingat kerajaan tidak mungkin membeberkan alasan sebenarnya acara tahunan ini dibatalkan." Manik matanya kembali seperti semula, menghela nafas lelah. Ia kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi di belakang.

Sedangkan untuk kepala akademi, pria dengan poni berwarna pirang itu tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan dari karyawan yang baru bekerja beberapa hari itu.

"Jadi Naruto, apa saja yang telah kau lakukan untuk mengantisipasi hal ini?" Tentu Azazel tahu Naruto telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi ini, itu semua terlihat jelas dari kantung tidur yang terbentuk di bawah matanya. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Aku tidak terkejut anda menyadarinya. Untuk beberapa hal, aku telah memasang jebakan setidaknya cukup untuk memperlambat atau mungkin mengurangi jumlah mereka jika saja penyerangan itu benar-benar dilakukan."

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah peta yang dari awal dia bawa, membukanya lalu menunjukkan beberapa titik yang telah Naruto tandai.

"Untuk tanda berwarna merah, itu adalah lokasi dimana jebakan terpasang. Dan yang berwarna hitam, aku ingin kalian berjaga di daerah yang sudah ku tandai itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, itu adalah tempat-tempat yang jarang sekali dikunjungi menurutku selama bekerja disini, dan aku yakin mereka akan menyerang lewat sana."

"Terakhir, aku meminta kepada anda untuk tidak mengubah lokasi penjagaan ataupun menambah jumlah penjaga agar musuh tidak curiga. Dan mengingat tugas kita bergerak dibalik layar, kecuali aku. Kurasa tidak masalah jika anda dapat mengikuti saran dari ku ini."

Kendati tatapan aneh atau tatapan negatif lainnya, yang ia dapat justru malah sebaliknya. Tatapan bersahabat dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing dari merekalah yang Naruto dapat.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak percaya kau memikirkannya sejauh itu. Kurasa keputusan untuk menjadikanmu pengawal raja merupakan pilihan yang benar." Ucapan dari Azazel adalah respon pertama yang dia dapat.

"Hm, kau memang tepat untuk tugas itu."

"Naruto-kun kakkoi..."

"Keputusan yang bijak, Naruto."

"Aku rasa kau memang benar-benar hebat, Naruto."

"Nekoruto, kau yang terbaik."

Kira-kira seperti itulah tanggapan yang dia terima dari orang-orang disekitarnya, dan itu semua sukses membuat air matanya mengalir. Tentu itu disaksikan oleh semua orang, dan tanpa membuang kesempatan. Mereka semua berhasil menggoda Naruto.

"Oh Neko-kun, kenapa tempat ini kau tandai dengan begitu tebal?" Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang dan manik mata berwarna biru itu bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Ryuu-san, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi cara menjawab Naruto terdengar gugup. Meskipun berhasil dia tutupi.

"Ara, jadi bukan karena tempat itu adalah tempat pertamamu bertemu dengan putri bangsawan Uzumaki?" Dan telak, pertanyaan dari Yuri Alpha berhasil membuat wajah sang tokoh utama memerah sepenuhnya.

"Apalagi tadi aku sempat melihat kalian bermesraan di taman itu, bahkan sampai tertidur dengan kepala saling bertautan." Sekali lagi, kali ini kepalanya berhasil mengeluarkan ilusi asap. Dan orang-orang disekitarnya kembali menunjukkan seringai di wajah mereka, kemudian mereka semua kembali menggoa Naruto setelah mendapatkan 'amunisi' tambahan.

.

.

.

Di sinilah dirinya, berada di sebuah ruangan yang luar biasa luas. Dengan beberapa tiang yang memiliki ornamen khas dan dinding-dinding yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lukisan juga corak tersendiri yang enak dipandang mata.

Di hadapan pemuda dengan tiga pasang whisker itu, duduk seorang pria dengan warna rambut dan iris mata serupa dengannya. Wajah pria di hadapannya terlihat tegas dan dewasa, meskipun Naruto tahu umurnya sudah melebihi empat puluh tahun.

Ya, saat ini Naruto berada tepat di ruang singgasana kerajaan. Di depannya adalah kepala kerajaan Britania, Arthur Pendragon. Di samping singgasana raja, terdapat kursi yang berukuran lebih kecil namun tidak dapat dipungkiri tidak kalah mewahnya.

Di kursi itu duduk seorang perempuan yang terlewat cantik dengan surai onyx panjang dan manik mata sebiru lautan. Ok, itu berhasil membuat Naruto tersipu untuk beberapa saat.

Tiga meter di hadapan raja, berdiri lima orang pengawal kepercayaan raja. Orang-orang kepercayaan raja, para ksatria Round Of Table.

Sang Knight of Owner, sir Lancelot. Knight of Theacery atau sering dipanggil sebagai Putra mahkota, pangeran Mordred. Holy Sword of The Sun, sir Gawain. The Shining Airgetlam, sir Bedivere. Sang Drustanus, sir Tristan.

Kelima orang dari kelompok yang bertugas melindungi raja, Round of Table. Mekera berlima terlihat memakai armornya masing-masing, yang entah mengapa membuat tubuh Naruto menegang untuk beberapa alasan.

'Ok, raja sendiri mendapat perlindungan mutlak dari para anggota Round of Table yang aku tahu kekuatannya sangatlah gila. Jadi, kenapa masih meminta pada bantuan pada akademi?'

Tanpa Naruto sadari, salah satu pengawal raja berjalan ke arahnya yang masih memberikan hormat. Suara dari armor yang bergesekan dengan lantai istana membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Pandangannya kemudian menangkap seorang ksatria dengan surai ungu yang berada tepat dua meter di depannya.

"Jadi, ini yang dikirim oleh akademi? Seorang bocah tanpa energi sihir?" Naruto memanda sir Lancelot dengan wajah bingung, yang tadi itu sebuah penghinaan?

"Maaf jika mengecewakan, tapi saya sendiri juga bingung. Kenapa raja masih meminta bantuan pada akademi, sedangkan beliau sendiri mendapat perlindungan dari para ksatria Round of Table?" Naruto yakin, dirinya akan dipenggal. Bahkan tidak ada keraguan dalam dirinya, ok membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh remaja itu bergetar.

"Bocah, apa kau tahu ucapanmu barusan merupakan sebuah penghinaan?" sir Lancelot berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja.

"Jawab aku bocah!" Dengan gerakan cepat, sir Lancelot menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal. Dan dengan refleks yang cepat Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

'Benar saja kan. Aku akan dipenggal.' Hawa dingin tiba-tiba terasa dari samping kirinya, sebuah lempengan besi terlihat melesat. Kemudian pemuda dengan manik biru itu menundukkan badannya, membiarkan benda tajam itu melewati atas punggungnya.

Pandangannya kemudian menangkap sebuah kaki berlapis armor yang terangkat dengan cepat, karena posisi yang tidak menguntungkan untuk menghindari. Naruto memutuskan menyilang kan tangannya, hanya untuk mencegah kaki berlapis armor itu menghantam wajahnya.

DUAK

Terlempar tiga meter kebelakang, dengan sigap pemuda itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya berdenyut, efek dari menahan tendangan tadi.

"Hooo... Lumayan juga boca, mungkin orang lain akan merasakan patah tulang." Pandangan pemuda itu berubah datar, ok dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya direndahkan kemudian diserang. Sebuah ujian? Lupakan, saat ini ia hanya fokus untuk sebisa mungkin menghindari pertarungan.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau ditugaskan sebagai pengawal raja, jika hanya dengan itu saja sudah membuatmu tidak dapat bergerak. Bagaimana bisa kau melindungi raja kami?" Kembali, sir Lancelot menebaskan pedangnya. Dan dengan sigap, Naruto memutar badannya ke belakang.

Menambahkan tenaga pada kedua tangannya, Naruto mendorong tubuhnya untuk bergerak ke udara sebelum sebuah pedang memotong kedua tangannya yang tengah menjadi tumpuan.

Ok, saat ini Naruto tengah kesal. Dirinya diremehkan, dan itu sangat tidak disukainya. Bukankah kekuatan mereka yang seharus ddiraguka? Meminta akademi untuk mengirimkan pengawal padahal mereka sendiri bertugas untuk melindungi raja. Jadi, siapa disini yang tidak mampu?

Lagi, dirinya kembali menghindari tebasan vertikal dengan memutar tubuhnya di udara. Mendarat di lantai istana dengan kedua kaki ditekuk, tatapannya diarahkan pada sir Lancelot yang kembali menggerakkan senjatanya.

Lalu Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengubah arah tusukan dari pedang tersebut dengan sedikit menyentuh sisi datar dari pedang itu.

Baik, cukup main-mainnya. Ini tes bukan? Jadi dirinya hanya perlu menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan dari sir Lancelot yang masih memegang pedangnya.

Mengepalkan tangan kirinya, Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya pada siku kanan sir Lancelot yang berlapis armor. Memang tidak membuat tangan kanan musuhnya sampai patah, tapi cukup untuk membuat sang lawan melepaskan senjatanya.

Melepaskan pegangan pada pergelangan tangan sir Lancelot, dengan cepat tangan Naruto beralih menggenggam pedang musuhnya. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya tiga ratus enam puluh derat ke kanan. Membiarkan tangan kanan yang tengah memegang pedang itu mendapat gaya lebih untuk menambah tenaga pada tebasan nya.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, salah satu dari anggota Round of Table itu berhasil menghindari serangannya dengan melompat ke belakang.

Ksatria dengan julukan Knight of Owner itu cukup terkejut, siapa yang sangka ternyata musuhnya dapat menyerang balik seperti itu, bahkan mengambil alih senjatanya.

"Heh, lumayan juga bocah. Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pulang lalu menjual senjata itu?" Dengan sinis sir Lancelot masih mengejek pemuda yang menjadi lawannya itu. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, dia menenteng senjata rampasan dari musuhnya itu. Menepuk-nepuk pada bahunya dengan pelan, seolah menantang lawannya. Meskipun begitu, dia harus cepat. Julukan Knight of Owner pasti bukan isapan jempol belaka.

"Hm... Kurasa memberikannya kembali. Padamu!" Melempar senjata yang dipegangnya dengan menambah sedikit 'petir', hingga membuat pedang itu melesat dengan cepat.

Terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tangan kanan dari sang ksatria bergerak, berniat untuk mengambil kembali senjatanya. Namun, sebelum kelima jarinya berhasil bertautan dengan gagang pedang. Sebuah tendangan berhasil mendarat di wajahnya, membuat sang ksatria itu terhempas dengan cepat kebelakang.

BRAK

Berhenti setelah membentur tiang di belakangnya, ksatria dengan julukan Knight of Owner itu membulatkan matanya tatkala sebuah benda dingin yang berasal dari pedangnya sendiri diacungkan hingga menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Kurasa, dengan ini aku lulus tes. Bukankah begitu, sir Lancelot?" Tidak menurunkan senjata rampasannya, Naruto masih mengacungkan pedang yang dia genggam pada leher lawannya.

PROK PROK PROK

"Sungguh menarik anak muda. Dan Lancelot, bukankah sudah cukup?" Secara tiba-tiba raja bertepuk tangan, mengapresiasi pertarungan di depannya.

"Siapa yang sangka juga, kau akan menyerang secepat itu. Namamu Naruto? Bisa kau turunkan senjataku?" Menghelas nafas singkat, Naruto lalu menurunkan pedang rampasannya lalu menancapkannya tepat di depan musuh yang dia lawan. Naruto kemudian berjalan, dan berhenti di tempat dimana dia diserang pertama kali.

Sebenarnya orang-orang yang berada disana cukup terkejut dengan aksi remaja di depannya. Apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan pemuda itu yang mengatakan. "Oh, maaf jika kurang sopan Raja. Tapi, saya rasa sir Lancelot harus mendapat perawatan pada bagian leher dan punggungnya." Dengan datarnya.

"Orang-orang yang dipilih oleh Azazel pasti selalu menarik." Raja tersenyum memandang Naruto, sebelum pandangannya bergulir ke kanan. Menyuruh sang putra mahkota untuk membawa Lancelot ke ruang perawatan kerajaan.

Seorang remaja dengan umur kira-kira dua puluh tahun kemudian berjalan ke arah Lancelot, lalu matanya berpapasan dengan orang yang mendapat julukan Knight of Theacery. Keduanya saling pandang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sang putra mahkota tersenyum kecil dan berlalu melewatinya.

"Naruto, kau tenang sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba lagi." Raja mengakatan itu setelah melihat gesture tubuh Naruto yang masih siaga.

Ya, Naruto masih memasang pose siaga, berjaga-jaga jika saja masih ada yang berniat menyerangnya. Setelah mendengar penuturan dari Raja di depannya, pemuda itu kemudian melunakkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang anda diinginkan, yang mulia Raja Britania?" Dengan sikap yang lebih daripada saat dirinya bersama dengan Sara, Naruto bertanya dengan sangat sopan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, jika situasi tidak mengharuskan. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti yang lainnya."

"Kalau begitu, Arthur-"

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah anak panah, melesat tepat beberapa milimeter disamping telinga kanannya. Dan pelakunya adalah seorang pria dengan rambut merah panjang yang tengah memegang sebuah busur di tangan kirinya

"Raja, apa yang perlu saya lakukan." Baik, dirinya tidak ingin bertingkah bodoh lagi. Tidak ingin lagi terjadi pertarungan yang tidak perlu.

Dan semua yang ada di sana tersenyum melihat tingkah dari pemuda yang baru saja keluar sebagai pemenang, melawan ksatria dengan julukan Knight of Owner.

"Maa... Ku rasa tidak perlu buru-buru, bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya sambil minum teh?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Kembali, saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kamar tamu istana. Yah, dipikir berapa kalipun ini membingungkan untuknya.

Pada awalnya dia datang untuk melakukan tugas sebagai pengawal raja, sebelum akhirnya harus melakukan tes kecil dengan bertarung melawan salah satu anggota Knight of Owner. Setelah itu dia bersama raja dan permaisuri minum teh di taman istana.

"MEMANG AKU INI TAMU NEGARA, HAH!"

Berteriak kesal di kamar yang disediakan untuknya, untung saja kamar ini kedap suara. Jadi suaranya tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar. Dan benar, dirinya diperlakukan layaknya tamu di istana. Padahal pemuda itu sendiri hanyalah pegawai baru dari akademi yang saat ini tengah memperkerjakan nya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa firasat buruk." Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Naruto juga merasa aneh, atau mungkin memang begini sikap mereka?

Yah, dia tidak peduli.

Saat ini yang ada di keoalanya hanyalah, "Apa yang akan kepala sekolah lakukan?"

Yap, dia sedang memikirkan rencana pencegahan. Memang dirinya tadi sempat memberitahukan kepada para staf dan kepala akademi tentang rencananya, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah setelah itu. Apakah mereka benar-benar akan mengikuti instruksinya, atau mengubahnya?

"Ck, memikirkannya membuatku semakin pusing." Mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sudah acak-acakan, Naruto lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur dibelakangnya.

"Hah... Tou-san, entah kenapa aku merasa akan terlibat sesuatu yang luar biasa besar. Jika kau disini, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Memandang ke atas kamar yang dia tempati, pandangan dari mata biru itu seolah-olah terbang jauh.

"Jadi, tugasku sebenarnya adalah menjaga putri raja yang menjabat sebagai ketua dewan siswa di akademi. Lalu, untuk apa aku disini?" Naruto mengatakan itu sambil kepalanya mengingat pembicaraan dengan raja saat minum teh tadi.

"Dan aku baru tahu bahwa raja juga putra mahkota memiliki penyakit yang sama."

Satu fakta yang dia ketahui dari keluarga raja, mereka semua aneh. Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan tentang mereka setelah melihat tingkah putra mahkota yang hampir saja bersujud di depannya hanya untuk menjaga adiknya.

Dan itupun berlaku untuk raja, meskipun beliau berhasil menutupinya. Oh, jangan lupakan permaisuri yang juga ikut-ikutan dalam kejadian absurd itu. Ya... Walaupun yang dilakukan oleh ratu hanyalah memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang dapat membuat pemuda itu langsung tertunduk.

Satu lagi yang membuatnya bingung, apakah seluruh keluarga kerajaan akan langsung akrab begitu saja denga orang baru, atau karena dia memang memiliki bakat mendekati orang lain?

"Aku rasa tidak buruk memiliki bakat seperti itu. Dan ternyata dibalik sikap mereka yang begitu berwibawa, di dalam ternyata begitu absurd."

Raja memiliki dua anak, pertama adalah putra mahkota, pangeran Mordred Pendragon. Pemuda dengan wajah tampan berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan rambut pirang pendek dan mata biru kusam.

Sedangkan satu lagi, putri satu-satunya raja. Arthuria Pendragon, seorang gadis dengan tubuh ramping, kulit terlihat lembut, dan mata hijau. Dia memiliki rambut pirang 'bertekstur halus' yang tampak 'seolah ditaburi debu emas.' Wajahnya terlihat begitu anggun yang disaat bersamaan terlihat menawan.

Bagaimana dia tahu?

Ya, katakanlah dirinya sudah SERING berinteraksi dengan sang kepala dewan siswa. Ucapkan terimakasih pada Syr, karena berkat dialah Naruto dapat mengenal bahkan lumayan dekat dengan putri raja.

Walaupun hanya sapaan ringan saat berpapasan, tapi yah... Mereka cukup dekat hingga ada waktu dimana Naruto menemani sang putri menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya.

Dan besok adalah waktu dimana mereka berdua akan bertemu di istana, bahkan dengan orang tua dan kakak sang putri. Entah kenapa tapi pikiran pemuda itu membayangkan dimana dia tengah meminta restu pada raja dan ratu untuk melamar putri kesayangan mereka, dan berakhir dengan dia menggantung di tiang pancung.

"Ok Naruto, itu menyeramkan. Hentikan pikiran negatifmu yang selalu menjadi nyata itu!"

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Naruto kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Sekarang dia berfikir, apakah ia harus menunjukkan kekuatannya? Atau bagaimana?

Dan Naruto sangat yakin, raja atau siapapun yang menyaksikan pertarungan singkatnya tadi pasti menyadarinya. Dimana pemuda dengan surai pirang itu sempat mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya.

"Kurasa tergantung situasinya, tapi sebisa mungkin menahannya."

"Lagipula, kenapa aku langsung terlibat hal merepotkan seperti ini."

Kehidupan normal yang dia damba-dambakan mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud, dan lagi apakah kata normal berlaku di dunia ini? Dunia dimana orang-orang bahkan dapat mengeluarkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mungkin, dan itu semua dapat dilakukan dengan apa yang mereka sebut energi sihir.

"Ya, energi sihir. Setidaknya hanya itu yang semua orang ketahui."

 **TBC**

Yo yo, minna genki?

Ok, gini. Ada yang review 'kok ceritanya gak asing?', saya gak akan salahkan kalian. Jadi sebelum cerita ini dikira plagiat atau apa akan saya klarifikasi.

Cerita ini memang hampir sama seperti Fanfic karya author Sora dan Shiro yang telah beliau hapus, lalu saya juga sudah minta dan mendapatkan izin pada yang bersangkutan.

Jadi aman

Lalu, untuk awal. Yah, konsepnya hampir sama dengan fic Sora dan Shiro. Hanya sedikit diubah, mungkin buat penyerangan nanti suasananya akan sama seperti ujian chunin, mungkin.

Dan apalagi? Akhir yang terlalu dipaksakan? Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan, saya hanya author pendatang.

Oh, buat scane di taman. Maa bonus dari saya sebagai fanservice, meskipun itu cukup penting untuk hubungan setiap character. Lalu, kenapa selalu ditulis 'energi sihir' kenapa enggak mana atau yang lainnya?

Etto, untuk itu entah kenapa saya merasa nyaman sendiri. Jadi gak perlu ada perdebaan buat ras lain. Kecuali untuk Naruto, dia dapat penyebutan sendiri.

Kemudian untuk penggambaran character, pertama saya pakai Mordred versi laki-laki. Kalian bisa cari di google dengan keyword Mordred Highschool DXD. Dan yah, Arthur disini adalah versi laki-laki nya juga. Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa cari di google dengan mencantumkan nama character dan tambahkan FGO.

Untuk words, kali ini lumayan banyak tapi tidak tahu kedepannya seperti apa. Intinya bagaimana niat saya buat next chapter, akankah nambah, tetap di 5k atau malah berkurang.

Terakhir, untuk kekuatan Naruto. Yang bisa saya katakan hanyalah, semua yang telah diperlihatkan adalah murni kekuatannya. Bukan karena senjata atau makhluk di dalam dirinya.

Aku rasa sudah semua. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan cantumkan di kolom review.

 _ **Arubatorion, Blazing Dark Dragon out...**_


End file.
